Pela Eternidade
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: "  ...  Seus olhos ficaram vidrados naquele pequeno ser que se perdia no meio de tantas mantas verdes e pratas. Seus cabelos tão pretos, que herdara da da família Black, combinavam perfeitamente com os seus olhos cor de mel ... "


**Sinopse:** " [...] Seus olhos ficaram vidrados naquele pequeno ser que se perdia no meio de tantas mantas verdes e pratas. Seus cabelos tão pretos, que herdara da da família Black, combinavam perfeitamente com os seus olhos cor de mel[...]"  
Belatriz&Sirius  
Fic melhor que a sinopse ( eu acho).

* * *

"_9 Anos"_

9 anos era o número que marcava a diferença de idade entre eles.

Ela não o perdoava.

Mesmo sabendo que Sirius Black não tinha culpa, mesmo assim, ainda o culpava.

Pelo o quê? Pelo fato dele ser 9 anos mais novo que ela, impedindo assim, o casamento arranjado entre eles.

"_Normal"_

Normal era o casamento entre primos arranjados por seus familiares na família Black. Fora assim com os seus tios Órion e Walburga. Com certeza seria assim com eles. Talvez seus pais e seus tios não se importassem com a diferença de idade. Claro que eles não se importariam, afinal, tinham que manter a linhagem de sangue-puro dos famosos Black's.

"_Nunca"_

Nunca iria esquecer o dia em sua mãe, Druella, levou-a junto com suas irmãs, Andrômeda e Narcisa, para a casa de seus tios, Orion e Walburga, para conhecer o seu primogênito.

Seus olhos ficaram vidrados naquele pequeno ser que se perdia no meio de tantas mantas verdes e pratas. Seus cabelos tão pretos, que herdara da da família Black, combinavam perfeitamente com os seus olhos cor de mel.

Não esqueceria também o dia em que chegou ao tão famoso largo Grimmauld, nº 12, junto de sua irmã Andrômeda e de seus pais e recebera a notícia de que seu "amado" primo tinha sido selecionado para a casa da grifinória.

"_Decepção"_

A maior decepção que teve foi quando o primo voltou de Hogwarts para as férias e começou a demonstrar o nojo que sentia por seus parentes. Vieram também junto com ele Potter, Lupin e a rebeldia que estavam coladas nas paredes de seu quarto em cores vermelho e ouro. E com o tempo, também vieram os hormônios adolescentes que só o fizeram bem, pois suas feições não expressavam mais uma criança e sim de um homem "_feito_".

"_Irritação"_

Como era bom ver a irritação presente nos olhos do primo. Simples gestos que ela fazia o irritava profundamente, como por exemplo, em um jantar de família, vê-lo aborrecido pelo fato dela pedir para ocupar o lugar favorito dele a mesa e ele ser obrigado a lhe conceder. Ainda estava fresca em sua memória a frase que a tia Walburga sempre dizia _"Ela é visita! Temos que tratá-la bem!" _

"_Inveja"_

Sempre escondeu a inveja que sentia de sua irmã, Andrômeda, por ela ser a preferida dele. A melhor prima em sua opinião. Como ele poderia sequer dizer que Andrômeda era melhor que ela ou Ciça? Vê-los sempre juntos, conversando, unidos e alegres. Era simplesmente demais para ela. Deve ser esse o verdadeiro motivo de Bellatriz odiar tanto Andrômeda, nunca a perdoaria. Também nunca admitiria para si mesma que sentia ciúmes. O orgulho nunca deixaria.

"_Confusão"_

A confusão estava expressa nos olhos dele. Estava claro para ela, que ele sentia uma certa atração por ela. E tudo se confirmou quando em mais um jantar, ele sentou ao lado dele e ele, que estava tão relaxado conversando com Andrômeda, instantaneamente ficou rígido e imóvel, fazendo de tudo para não tocá-la. Ela riu internamente.

"_Beijo"_

O primeiro beijo entre eles ocorrera em um dia em que ele estava na cozinha tão bem cuidada por monstro, o elfo da família Black, sozinho, quando ela chegara e tentara irritá-lo mais uma vez. Já estavam quase aos gritos quando simplesmente ele a agarrou, prensando-a contra a parede e beijando-a. É claro, ela o correspondeu, deixando-o espantado, porém, feliz.

"_Dias"_

Os dias passavam e eles já não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro. Sempre que se amavam, o vermelho do grifinório se encaixava perfeitamente no verde da sonserina. Quando estava nos braços dele, Bellatriz era feliz.

"_Diferenças"_

Com a ascensão do Lord das trevas, as diferenças entre eles ficavam mais claras. Ignorar já não era mais possível. Ela queria seguir a vida de comensal da morte ao lado de Voldmort. Ele, como bom grifinório que era, lutaria ao lado da ordem da fênix e de Tiago Potter.

"_Eu te amo"_

"_Eu te amo Bella_". Ele a surpreendeu com essas palavras. Sabia que seus próprios olhos estavam brilhando de excitação, afinal, ele havia dito que a amava. Por quanto tempo desejou ouvir isso? E por fim, ele o tinha dito. Ela também disse as palavras que a muito tempo queria dizer, "_Eu te amo Sirius"._ Beijaram-se e em meio aos beijos, uma noticia acabaria com tudo: Ele iria embora de casa, deixaria a própria família para trás e queria que ele fosse junto. Mas ela não poderia! Ela tentou de todas as formas convencê-lo de fazer o contrário, mas foi tudo em vão.

"_Embora"_

Ele decidiu ir embora. Foi embora para sempre. Iria morar com os Potter's. Viraria um traidor do próprio sangue para se juntar a Lily Evans e Tiago Potter. Jamais o perdoaria. Para ela não haveria nada pior do que um traidor do próprio sangue. Então, observou-o indo embora do topo da escada. Sentou-se, entregando-se as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair.

"_Lestrange"_

Pouco tempo depois, Bellatriz Black virou Bellatriz Lestrange. Ela não gostava de Rodolfo, fato! Mais se casaria com ele por que lhe era formidável. Agradaria a família e aumentaria a sua fortuna. Amor ela não sentia por ele. Só havia uma única pessoa que ela amava e ele era Sirius Black, mas ele perdera a chance de recebê-lo no dia que foi embora.

"_Insana"_

Então Bella Black morreu, dando origem a Bellatriz Lestange, a comensal da morte mais temida. Insana, louca, cruel e assassina: Esses eram os adjetivos que a formulavam agora. Usava maldições imperdoáveis como se fossem um serviço convocatório. Odiava os trouxas e adorava matá-los. Com a queda do Lord, foi para azkaban, onde passou os piores anos de sua vida, mas sem nunca esquecê-lo.

"_Anos Depois"_

Anos depois, Voldemort retornou e junto com ele, Bellatriz também. Foi convocada para a batalha no ministério da magia e em um de seus momentos de loucuras, foi a responsável pela morte dele, Sirius Black.

"_Tormento"_

Nunca mas se perdoou. Arrependeu-se amargamente do feito e todas as noites choravam pela morte do amado. Era um completo tormento lembrar-se das noites juntos e depois recordar a noite no ministério. Mais só a noite se permitia lembrar-se dele, por que de dia tinha que esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos de seu mestre.

"_Finalmente"_

Finalmente a luz verde vinha em sua direção. Finalmente alguém tinha tido a coragem de matá-la. Molly Weasley lhe lançara o Avada Kedrava final e agora, sentia a vida lhe escapando como um tecido fino que estivesse caindo de suas mãos. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Finalmente o veria de novo.

"_Pela Eternidade"_

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os seus olhos cor de mel que tanto a encantavam. Sirius lhe estendia a mão. _"Como você demorou!"_ Falou ele rindo enquanto a puxava para um longo beijo_. "Você será minha!"_ _"Ficaremos juntos!"_ Dissera ele. _"Pela eternidade_" Completou Bellatriz o beijando mais uma vez.

* * *

Reviews? Gostaram?


End file.
